Five Nights With You (Reader X Various)
by Your Intellegence
Summary: Basically this is my first reader insert, let's see how it goes!
1. Chapter 1 (The Greeting)

Hi it's me again! I consider this story in my mind to be the polar opposite of my other story, "The Story at Freddy's". Where that story was dark and depressing, I intend this to be somewhat light and happy. I do not own any of these characters, etc. Pacing? What's that! I hope you enjoy this, PIE!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence

Chapter 1

You're not necessarily a _bad_ person. I mean sure you know how to dump a boyfriend and you can cheat on something when needed, but you're by no stretch a bad person. Some people, however, say that you are a horrible person. You really don't get them, if you're such a bad person, why can't they just come to your level. That way no one would be bad or good. Of course then people would say stuff about you like "Oh she's too neutral." or some bullcrap like that. Over the course of a consecutive series of lucky breaks you call your life, You've made about three friends. Actually your life overall has been weird. First you had a whole business with your dad dying (which you don't want to talk about), then there was your appendix literally exploding, and most recently you had your left arm cut off.

Your left arm was kind asking for it. You were in the middle of your favorite place in the world, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You go there every so often to feel a sense of nostalgia, or just for some cheap pizza. You went there on a saturday in March, 2014. You were watching one of the shows that was being put on by Freddy and the band, when Foxy burst out of his stage. This was after the Bite of course, so you were curious how he managed to get out. Anyways, he burst out screeching like an angry ostrich, and made a beeline for the stage. You wanted to ask him what all the fuss was about because you were hyped up on caffeine, you decided that the best way to stop him was putting your left arm out in front of him. One swing of a hook later, you was armless and everyone was gone. You bewilderingly stared at the stump where your left arm used to be for a few seconds before blacking out.

The next thing you knew you were in the hospital. You were covered in a bedsheet, and my mom explained everything to you. You had your arm cut off by Foxy, and because it was him that did it, they offered to give you Foxy's arm as a replacement for the crappy robot one they were gonna give you. You lifted the sheet to find that you did have Foxy's arm, but it was the hooked one. This kinda pissed you off, but having a hook was kinda cool. A few days of recovery later, you decided to go back to Freddy's. They had a job offering, and you wanted to check it out. You even put on your favorite shirt, which had a design of (Insert something here). You made sure to comb your (h/c) hair neatly, instead of the frazzled mess it usually boring interview later, you had the job at the night shift. You hate it when things are boring, you just wish that sometimes life would get a little spicing up.

Anyways you walk into the security office at around eleven fifty PM. You hear a message describing how you would be brutally murdered by your childhood heroes, and a single thought crosses your mind.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

As you watch the cameras, you notice something. The animatronics have a faint aura of static around them, like something was jamming your image of them. Handling a tablet with one hand was hard, but at least the touch screen recognized your hook. Your hook arm itself made a mechanical whirring noise whenever it moved, causing a minor annoyance to your ears. Something foul was in the air. It smelled like...burnt meat? Suddenly a very feminine voice echoed throughout the dark halls. "F*** I BURNT THE F***ING PIZZA." Then, another calmer, slower voice. "Calm down Chica, just stay calm." Then the female voice again. "HOW CAN I STAY CALM, WHEN THE SMELL OF BURNT IS F***ING EVERYWHERE!" "I dunno, just think about something you like." "I LIKE UN-BURNT PIZZA, WHICH I GUESS IS TOO MUCH TO ASK! Right, I'm gonna go see if I can kill the night guard. Be right back~" You see Chica...skipping through the halls, which was weird because you would think a METAL chicken would make a lot more noise. You shoot up to close your door, right before a very hyped up, yellow dressed, blonde girl barges in, then looks confused. "Hey, uh, Bonnie? Is there supposed to be a chick (heh) with Foxy's arm in the security room?" "Let me check." Suddenly "Bonnie" was right next to the blonde girl. "Huh. That is weird."

Meanwhile you were sitting in your chair, frozen by a mixture of confusion and sheer terror. "Please don't kill me." you manage to stammer out. "Wait a sec." says the blonde girl, in an overwhelming valley girl accent. This girl was wearing a yellow jacket with a white undershirt, a scarf that read "Let's Eat" in bubble letters, a cream coloured skirt, and some torn stockings with a pair of neon yellow sneakers. "I think I remember you. Did you happen to have an incident with an animatronic fox recently. "Um...yeah. That's how I got this." You raised up your hooked arm to show them. "That's where I remember you from! That also explains why you can actually hear me." "And, why would that be?" Suddenly "Bonnie" was next to you. Now that he was closer, you could get a better look at him. He was wearing a violet tuxedo-vest and red bow-tie, and underneath was a purple dress shirt. He had some out of place black jeans, and a pair of shiny dress shoes.

"Ok dude, basically this is how we see each other. Since you have the arm of Foxy, I guess that means you count as one of us." he said nonchalantly. "Ok then…" You of course take this with caution, but some things he said did seem true. "Hey, um...whatever your name is! Want to go grab some pizza?" Chica asked. "My name is (y/n) and why the sudden friendliness?" "I dunnoo~ Maybe it's because your the first person to see the real me in a while, but maybe it's 'cause your cute." You were slightly alarmed by this "cute" statement, but decided to go grab some pizza. You and Chica walked to the kitchen, and you were heating up a fresh pie when you heard a pirate say "I SMELL ME HOOK!"


	2. Chapter 2 (Welp, That Sucks)

Chapter 2 (Welp, That Sucks.)

Foxy rushed into the kitchen with a menacing skowl on his face. He didn't have a shirt (nice) and he was wearing a ragged pair of shorts. He had short red hair, and was wearing a pair of sandals, along with a seemingly perfect left arm. "Arr I be the butt pirate of Katarn! Prepare to have ye booty plundered~ Nah I just be pulling ye rope. Can I have me arm back?" "No." "Why not?" "Because it is alot of hassle to take it off, I mean first I have to flip a switch, undo the wires, take out the support, and then take it off! I have to do even more to put it back on!" "But this new arm is nothing compared to that one! This one has nay a memory to send on it's way, plus it smells like detergent." "Welp, that sucks for you." You flash him a dismissive hand gesture and go back to eating pizza. Then Chica decides to put her two cents in.

"You did kinda...cut her arm off, so it seems like a fair trade to me." Foxy looked taken aback. "I did that?" He looked you over, then made a sound like a cross between a humph and a sigh. "Ah yes, I remember. I guess you do deserve it, but don't expect anything else from me." Foxy walked out of the room in a huff, leaving you and Chica to stare at each other, before bursting out into laughter. "Oh my god did you see his face?" Chica said howling with laughter. "I know right!" you agreed, also laughing like a madwoman. "Anyways what was I gonna say? Oh yeah, what drove you to take this job?" Chica asked, looking like she was going to jump out of her seat if someone coughed. "Well, you guys were always my childhood heros, and I guess I wanted to see you again." "Really? We were that awesome?" "Yeah you guys were the when I was a kid.

You and Chica talked for a bit more, when suddenly Bonnie. "Hey dude, how are we, like, gonna explain this to Freddy?" Chica flinched. "Oh crap, yeah that is gonna be weird." Chica thinked for a few seconds, then snapped her fingers. "Wait! Since (y/n) can see us, Freddy will probably just think it's fine! Come on, let's go see him now." Chica suddenly grabbed your hand and tugged you to the stage. There was a large man standing in the middle of the stage with his eyes closed. He was wearing a neatly pressed black suit, and you could see his muscles through his suit. He also was wearing a large top hat, and had some shiny dress shoes. His face was very angular compared to Bonnie and Chica's round faces, and he had a handlebar mustache. Chica walked up to him. "Hey. Hey. Hey! Hey! Wake up you jerk!" Freddy opened one eye, and in a deep voice said "Go away Chica. Unless you killed the night guard I don't want to hear it." "Well, that's the thing. I brought her here, beca-" Freddy's eyes shot open and pierced into your soul.

He was on you in a second, pinning you to the floor. "Onchate, Mademoiselle." he said suavely. "The pleasure is all mine." you said, adrenaline coursing through your veins. "Stange, you can see me." he said, still keeping the smooth voice. "No matter, I'll still kill you." He raised a large hand, curled into a menacing fist. You felt scared of what Freddy may do. You were scared for your life, more importantly. Suddenly you felt like your hooked arm was on fire. The fire spread from your hooked arm to the rest of your body, ending at your eyes. You screamed in pain, and you heard your scream turn into something more mechanical, robotic almost. Freddy suddenly jumped off you in surprise. You felt something cutting your body into pieces, only to be partially rejoined. The last thing you felt was something lifting you up to standing position.

You weren't (y/n) anymore. Now you were Veronica. Veronica was a different person than you. She was a truly bad person, unlike your sort-of-bad person status. She would cut someone just for looking at her funny. Veronica looked at her new body. It was the same size as her old body, but it was segmented like an animatronic's body, but she had still kept her more womanly features. Her body was coloured a pleasant shade of (e/c), and it looked like her hook arm had gotten an upgrade. It was now a much humongous, with wicked hook, with a serrated blade on the inside. She touched her chest, and felt the cold assurance of metal kiss her hand. "God I feel great!" Veronica could see her face reflected in Freddy's eyes. Her jaw only had teeth on the bottom, her front teeth had gone entirely, and it seemed detached from her head, but was held on by a loose series of mechanical parts. Her hair was completely black as compared to (y/n)'s (h/c) hair, and was reduced to a sculpted on array of metal plates and wires dangling from behind her head. Her eyes were a beautiful deep black, and the only color other than black was her two white pupils.

"Still want to kill me, old man?" Veronica asked, eliciting a gasp from Chica. Veronica noticed her voice had gotten a lower pitch than when she was (y/n). Freddy still seemed surprised from Veronica's sudden appearance, and it showed in his normally baritone voice. "Why yes I do, though it looks like you'll put up more of a fight now. I like that in a victim~" He rushed Veronica, however Veronica step to the side causing Freddy to rocket past her and stumble onto the ground. Veronica took the opportunity to rake her hook across his back, tearing a large gash in his suit. Freddy roared in pain as oil spilled from his new wound, eliciting another gasp from Chica. Chica then called to Bonnie "Hey Bonnie! You may want to see this!" Veronica looked over Freddy. "You may look like a human, but your still a robot at heart!" Veronica laughed like a hyena at her "joke", before noticing how pretty her hook looked with oil on it. A long forked tongue snaked out of her mouth and licked the oil off the hook. "Mmm...tastes like pain."

Veronica studied Freddy's prone form. Suddenly Freddy's wound became highlighted in her eyes. Some numbers ran across her vision, accompanied by a cover of static. A line came from the wound, followed by the words "**Severe damage has been inflicted to the lower back. Subject will not be able to continue if he sustains further damage."** "That's good to know. Thanks brain!" Freddy had started to get up, but not before Veronica had him pinned to the ground. "Deja Vu huh?" Veronica asked Freddy, her hook pressed against his neck. "Fine you win. If you'll excuse me I have to go repair my back." Veronica got off him, and Freddy glumly walked out of the room to backstage.

"Wow... Freddy's never lost a fight before." Chica said dumbstruck. "Dude that was, like, totally rad." Bonnie added. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Veronica yelled triumphantly, before suddenly becoming cold. Her eyes felt like they would freeze, and eventually this feeling spread to the rest of her body. She suddenly felt exhausted. Veronica fell to the ground. Her vision was completely covered by static, and she blacked out.

You woke up on a table backstage. You were very groggy, and were still adjusting to your surroundings. Then the realization of what you did hit you like a ton of bricks. "Oh jeez I really did that? It's like I was a completely different person. I hope Freddy isn't mad at me." you said aloud. You then noticed Bonnie sitting in a chair across from the table you were laying on. He was studying his nails and eating a slice of pizza. "Oh hey your up. I was wondering if I could ask you a few things." He suddenly appeared next to you. "Can you teleport?" you asked with a hint of un-trust in your voice. "Yes. Question one: What experience do you have here?" You were surprised by the sudden question. "I-I really liked it here as a kid.." "I gathered that from the acceptance to take Foxy's hook arm. Question two: Do you notice that your arm has changed color?" You looked down to find that your hooked arm had changed (e/c). "Well, at least it looks better now." "More or less. Question three: Do you notice anything...strange around your shoulder?"

Now that he mentioned it, your left shoulder did feel a bit colder. You lifted up the arm of your (Insert Something Here) shirt to find that parts of machinery were covering your left shoulder, almost covering the entire thing. "GAH! How'd that get there?!" "Simple. Because you can see us that means that the shoulder has some influence over your body, along with your mind. This has probably been going on for a while, you just haven't noticed it. Final question: Can you leave? It's been six for a while, you should probably go." You looked at your (Insert Something Here) watch, to find that it was six thirty. "Crap! I have to go!" You rushed to the exit, but you heard Bonnie chuckle as you left the room. The exit wasn't that hard to find, it was practically neon, as if they were just asking you to leave. You were excited to get some fresh air, and looked forward to seeing the sun on your face.

You opened the door and stepped outside, before bouncing off an invisible wall. You fell back into the pizzeria, confused and annoyed. You tried again, only to get the same response. "What the crap." You said aloud. "Figures." said a voice you recognized as Bonnie. You turned around to see him sitting at one of the tables with his legs hanging over the side, still eating pizza. "You know you could just, like, I dunno...WALK!" "But teleporting is so much easier." You sighed and tried again to leave. "You should probably stop that, your gonna get a concussion." "Why can't I leave you stupid, purple...robot (?)." "Once again, Foxy's arm has influence over you. None of us can leave the pizzeria. I was surprised they managed to get it out of here in the first place. Maybe it has something to do with being attached to a "living" thing." He took a bite of pizza. "Guess your stuck here with us, forever." He sighed, and teleported out of the room. The only thing you could say was:

"...F***..."


	3. Chapter 3 (Problems)

Chapter 3

It was about eight o'clock, two hours spent trying to leave the pizzeria. You tried the back door, but were met with the same invisible wall. The emergency exit also shared the same fate. You stood in the center of the dining room, panting and cursing yourself. "Why did I even come here? I mean I did get disarmed here, what was going through my head when I took this job?" "You probably needed money." "Aagh!" You spun around to see Bonnie chewing a stick of celery. "Could you please not do that? You're gonna give me a heart attack." Bonnie shrugged and teleported out of the room. You were about to try again when Chica walked in rubbing her eyes. "Your screaming woke me up you jerk…" She plopped down on a seat and stared at nothing before saying. "Why are you still here? It's like eight." You sighed before saying "Funny story that…"

You explained your predicament, all while Chica became more and more interested. "Sucks for you. Well at least now I have some more interesting company." "Really!? That's all you have to say!? I may NEVER BE ABLE TO LEAVE, and you care about company!?" you yelled. You spun around in a huff, but then turned around to give Chica another yelling at. But Chica seemed hurt. Like a puppy who had just gotten scolded, she had her head hanging, and seemed genuinely sad. "OK, I'm sorry. I was just angry at myself, I didn't mean to take it out on you." You sat next to Chica, who had perked up a little, but still seemed sad. "Aw come on. Cheer up a little." You tried to cheer her up back to her usual perkiness, but nothing seemed to work. "OK, since you're still sad, I'm gonna have to take drastic measures. Chica looked up at you, then you hugged her. She felt cold, like metal, but this didn't bother you. Chica hugged you back, and you felt her heat up a little. "Thanks (y/n). I needed that. I'm gonna go grab some pizza, see you around!" Then Chica planted a kiss on your head. The thought that crossed your mind was "What." Chica walked over to the door, before turning around and smiling, blowing you another kiss.

"OK I didn't know she swung like that. I hope I didn't lead her on or anything…" This the abnormally calm thought you tried to think, but all you could think was "crapcrapcrapcrap whatamIgoingtodo CRAP!" You slid down the wall onto the floor, contemplating what you were going to do next. "That was adorable." said a nonchalant voice from your left. You looked over to see Bonnie sitting next to you. "Shut up you purple douche." He snickered at this. "Yeah, I tried hitting on her once, till I found out." He looked at the ceiling, seemingly contemplating the memories. "She's pretty wild, that yellow girl. Can't say she's the only one who thinks you're cute though." He looked over at you, smiled, and disappeared. You sighed and let your head fall to your knees. "Jeez...does everyone have a crush on me in this building?" "Can't say I blame them matey." You whipped around to see Foxy in the doorway. "Not you too…" you sighed. "You be a ravishing lass, and I can see why they have the hots for you." You sigh. This was not a normal sigh however, as you sighed a plume of smoke rose out of your mouth. You gasp, covering your mouth.

Foxy was close in a second. "You OK lass?" You were pretty surprised yourself, after all you did just belch smoke. "Yeah...I think I'm OK." You start to get up, only to be forced down by Foxy. "You need to rest m'lady. Whenever we start doing that we just need to take a breather." He runs out of the room, and before you know it he's back with a fan. You stare at him questioningly. "Smoke means ye be overheating." You had noticed your body did feel kinda hot, though maybe it was because Foxy was so close. "Why am I overheating though? It's not like my insides are machinery, just my arm and some of my shoulder!" "Do ye have x-ray vision?" "No..." "Then ye don't know what your insides are right now. Just sit down for a while, and get up in around ten minutes." Foxy left the room from the east door, leaving you to your thoughts. "Crap, if my organs are becoming mechanical, will I need oil? Will I need maintenance from time to time?" Then the main question returned. "How will I leave!?" You suddenly became tired. "I dunno, maybe I'll think about this after a rest." You snuggled up in the blanket, and fell asleep after letting out another smoke filled sigh.

You woke up to a light jostling, your mind still half asleep. "Huh...wuh.." Suddenly a high pitched voice cuts through your stupor. "Ohmygod you're awake! I thought you had died or something." You opened your eyes to see the pizzeria's secretary Violet. She was very tall, almost reaching Foxy in height. True to her name she wore alot of violet clothing, and it looked like she wore purple contacts in her eyes. She was mainly seen with a suit/dress/skirt thing, and she usually had a pair of sky blue high heels on. "Yeah I'm...fine." you slowly responded, still partially asleep. You slowly rose to your feet, your joints popping from the movement. You stood there staring into space for a bit, until you remembered your current situation. "Oh hey, can I use your phone?" you asked, suddenly full of energy. "Um...sure, just make sure to press nine first." but by the time she finished the sentence you were already gone.

You got to the front desk, where a corded phone sat near the north side. You picked it up, pressed nine, and dialed your mom's phone number. It rang twice, then your mom picked it up. "Hi sweety! How was your first night?" "It was fine mom. Hey could you come to Freddy's; I have a few things to explain to you." "Sure honey! I'll be there in a jiffy!" Your mom hung up, and you thought to yourself:

"How am I going to explain this to her?"

Hey this is Your Intelligence, and chapter three done! *Singular Party Noise* Sorry this one was a little short, I hit a plight of writer's block. Leave me a comment or review on who the main love interest should be! Sorry for the quick delete, had to fix a thing. I have a few good jokes planned for the next one, so sit tight, and read some other good fanfictions while you wait for this one!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.


	4. Chapter 4 (Excuses)

Hey this is Your Intelligence, apologizing that this took so long. The Dark Souls series has been taking up a lot of my time lately, and I may have an idea for what my next fan fiction will be about. I also wanted to thank everyone for all the positive feedback generated by this, and I wanted to say that I love you all! Anyways, on with the show!

Chapter 4 (Excuses)

It was about nine thirty when your mom showed up. Your reaction was appropriate. "Jeez mom what took so long?" Your mom smiled innocently. "Sorry honey. Sears had a flash sale, and know how quickly those things go away." Your looked around at the kids running around wildly through the place. "I remember when you did that. We can go now if you want." You felt like an ice cube was running through your veins at these words. You needed to quickly drum up an excuse. "Actually…" Anything would do really, so long as it sounded reasonable. "...The management offered me some free food for...making it through the first night. I wanted to get that before I left...yeah that." Your mom shot you a quizzical look, before regaining her cheery demeanor. "Ok sweety, just call me when you want to get picked up!" Your mom spun around on a dime, and walked out of the building. You breathed a quick sigh of relief; delaying the inevitable was one of your strong suits.

You walked to one of the marinara encrusted tables, and ordered a kid's small pizza. You got a discount since you worked there, so ordering pizza could pass the time to find another excuse to stay here forever. As you thought, a waitress walked up to you. "Um ma'am?" You snapped out of your thoughts to respond. "We found this in one of the animatronic's hands. It's addressed to you." Confused, you took the note, and the waitress once again waded into a crowd of kids. The note had unusually curly handwriting, and was written on a flowery piece of paper. As you opened the note, you saw who it was written by.

_Hey girly! Had a great time last night, I'll see you again tonight!_

_Love, Chica._

You looked at the band, who were moving strangely jerkily compared to last night. Then Chica looked over at you, winked, and flashed you a smile before going back to entertaining the kids. Her teeth were unaturally sharp. "I _really _hope that I didn't lead her on." You wished you thought, though the only word you could manage was "Crap." A red hot blush covered your cheeks, and you had to go to the bathroom to re-evaluate your life.

It was about eleven thirty PM, and you were gearing up for another night of talking to people. You had managed to convince your mom that you had stayed for so long, you may as well just stay for your job. You hoped to talk to Chica about how you and her were not going to work, but a small part of you felt it was kinda right. You didn't want to hurt her feelings, but you didn't want to seem weird either. She did look nice though, dare you say pretty. Twelve o'clock came around, and Foxy was the first to come down the hall. He sprinted down the hall, and got to you in about fifteen seconds. "Hello there matey!" Foxy said as he leaned into the doorway. He seemed very happy, almost gleeful. "Oh hey Foxy! How are you today?" "I be fine lass. Say, want to know why me roger, is so jolly?" You laughed at his piratey way of saying things. "It be because that you be stayin' with us. I haven't had good company for as long as I can remember." You were peeved that he reminded you that you may never be leaving, but decided not to get angry at him.

"What about Freddy, Bonnie, or Chica? You seem to enjoy hanging out with them." Foxy's sail's sunk a little. "Sure they be nice, but all they talk about is normal things. I want to talk about adventure, but they never want to. On a wee bit of a side note, can I have me arm back?" "No." "But I miss having a hook." "It's not that glamorous Foxy. You can only do one-handed things most of the time, and it gets annoying trying to scratch the right side of yourself with your right hand. Plus it's kinda grafted onto my body now." "Gah...fine lass, but I will get it back eventually. Be seein' you around." Foxy turned around and walked out, leaving you to think of how many pirate things he could possibly say without being annoying. Suddenly Chica. "Heya girly! Watcha up to?" "Oh hey Chica...um, is it ok if we talk about a few things?" Chica looked at you like you were made of cheese, before sitting down on the main desk. "What's bugging you?" You started to feel the pangs of awkwardness creep over your body, as you decided how you were going to say this to her.

"Um...I'm not...like...gay." You quietly stuttered out. Suddenly Chica seemed even more excited than usual. "Oh my god that's even better!" You suddenly felt like you had said the wrong thing. "Have you ever seen the look on a straight person's face when you kiss them? It's hilarious!" Chica laughed. You felt like you _really _shouldn't be here. "Um Ch-Chica I have to go to the bathroom I-I'll be right back. You started to leave for the right door, but Chica blocked your path. "I've always wondered what having a hook is like, why don't we sit down and...talk about it~." said Chica, her voice dripping with affection. "Ch-Chica I really have to go so-" "Hush." and Chica kissed you. It wasn't a full on kiss, but it was just long enough to seem like one. You flailed in your mind while this happened, but you, for some reason, felt right about it. Chica seemed pretty into it. You gave in, knowing that this may go on for a while. Eventually Chica leaned out, panting like she had been underwater. "Wow…" you said. "Yeah…" replied Chica, still out of breath. Chica got up and moved towards the door. "See you around hot stuff~." she giggled, before leaving. You were still recovering by the time one AM rolled around.


	5. Chapter 5 (Pirates of Course!)

Have Fun!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 5 (Pirates of Course!)

After you recovered from Chica's...suddeness...you decided to pay Foxy a visit. As you walked down the halls, you suddenly heard a loud whoop. Foxy suddenly burst out of Pirate Cove, wearing a pirate's jacket and tricorne, and a piece of paper in his hand. "Ar I was just looking for ye lass! I found a treasure map!" You were suddenly interested. "Really. Real treasure?" You asked, a hint of sarcasm in your voice. "Real treasure lass! We should have enough booty to buy all of Katarn!" Foxy took out a radio from his pocket. "Want to be me first mate for this adventure?" "Why not." You said with a smile. "Sing along if you can lass." Foxy said with a wink, before turning on a radio. You heard a small lead up, and then the song started. It was an extremely nostalgic song, having deep roots in your childhood. Then Foxy started to sing. "DO WHAT YOU WANT 'CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE! YOU ARE A PIRATE!"

**Put on "You Are a Pirate". Try to read with the beat. **

Foxy started to march down the hall in the direction of the dining room. You couldn't help but sing along. "YAR HAR FIDDLE DE DEE, BEING A PIRATE IS ALRIGHT TO BE! DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" Foxy turned to you, a devilish grin on his face. "You are a pirate!" He sung, offering you his hand. You smiled and took it. "WE'VE GOT US A MAP!" "A MAP!" You sung along. "THAT'S ALL LOCKED UP WITH LOCKS!" "WITH LOCKS!" "AND BURIED DEEP AWAY!" Foxy produced a spade from his coat. "WE'LL DIG UP THE BOX!" "THE BOX!" "WE KNOW IT'S FULL OF PRECIOUS BOOTY!" Foxy next took out a pick. "BUST OPEN THE LOCKS, AND THEN WE'LL SAY HOORAY!" You were almost there, when the lady part came on. Foxy pointed to you, and you did your favorite dance, and you didn't care how stupid you looked. "Yar har fiddle de dee." You smiled. "If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!" You and Foxy walked into the dining room, where Foxy shouted "WEIGH ANCHOR!" with the song, and started to laugh as you closed in on the spot. "YAR HAR FIDDLE DE DEE, BEING A PIRATE IS ALRIGHT WITH ME! DO WHAT YOU WANT 'CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" Foxy jumped on a table, and continued to sing. "AR HAR AHOY AND AVAST! DINKETY DINK AND A'DINKETY VAST!" Foxy pointed at you. "HANG THE BLACK FLAG AT THE END OF THE MAST, YOU ARE A PIRATE!"

Foxy jumped down laughing and grabbed your hand. "WE'RE SAILING AWAY!" "AWAY!" "ADVENTURE WAITS ON EVERY SHORE! WE SET SAIL AND EXPLORE! "EXPLORE!" "AND RUN AND JUMP ALL DAY!" Foxy turned over the table, swinging it like a boat on the sea. "WE FLOAT ON OUR BOATS!" "OUR BOATS!" "UNTIL IT'S TIME TO DROP THE ANCHOR, THEN HANG UP OUR COATS!" "OUR COATS!" "UNTIL WE SAIL AGAAAIIINN!" Foxy flung of his pirate coat, once again becoming bare chested. The lady part came on again, and you once again sung to it. "Yar har fiddle de dee! If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!" Foxy suddenly started doing an irish step dance, before spotting the stage. "LAND HO!" Foxy marched over to the stage, pulling you along by the hand. "YAR HAR FIDDLE DE DEE, BEING A PIRATE IS ALRIGHT WITH ME! DO WHAT YOU WANT 'CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" Foxy turned to you. "Yar har, wind at your back lad wherever you go!" you sang the last part together. "BLU SKY ABOVE AND BLUE OCEAN BELOW, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" The song started to fade out, and Foxy pointed to you one last time. "You are a pirate!" He pulled a bandana from his pocket and placed it on your head.

"Ar, that be the most fun I've had in years lass. Consider yourself to be me honorary first mate." You blushed slightly. "Thanks Foxy, I had fun too." You started to walk off, but Foxy caught you by the arm. "Wait lass, there still be treasure to dig up! Don't you want to join me in that?" "I'm good Foxy, I'm gonna go check on Bonnie. I had a really good time though, we should do it again sometime!" "I'll just be uncovering this booty, see ye around First Mate!" He smiled and waved you away, leaving you to go to Bonnie.

Sorry this one was kinda short, I got most of my creativity sucked out after You Are a Pirate. Hoped you enjoyed this, and get hyped for Bonnie's chapter!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.


	6. Chapter 6 (Something Really Cool)

Chapter 6 (Something _Really _Cool)

You walked down the hall, still giddy with Foxy's performance. You tried to guess where Bonnie was, as he was hard to pin down because of his teleportation. You guessed he would be near the supply closet, as that's where he seemed to hang out a lot. You looked in the doorway, and saw Bonnie sitting in the corner, eating a bag of cheetos. "Sup dude?" asked Bonnie, still keeping his overly nonchalant voice. "Not very much Bonnie." You slid down the wall to the left of him, tired from Foxy's song. "You ok? You seem sad." Bonnie asked as he continued to munch on his food. You were still trying to figure out how you were going to explain not being able to leave to your mother.

"I don't know Bonnie, I'm just thinking about how I'm going to explain this to my mother." Bonnie was suddenly on your right, his arm draped around your shoulder. "Don't feel bad man, everything will be fine." Bonnie's reassuring words calmed you down a little. "Thanks Bonnie, I needed that." You smiled and leaned into his arm a little. You hadn't noticed it before, but Bonnie was unnaturally skinny, to a degree that you could mistake him for a skeleton with skin. "Um…(y/n)...you're slowly severing my arm with your hook." You noticed your hook was digging into his shoulder. "Crap, sorry Bonnie." Bonnie smiled and readjusted his arm. "It's cool dude. Anyways, how has your night been so far?" "A mixture of awesome and weird." Bonnie cocked his head slightly. "Really? How so?" You sighed and told him how your night had gone, from Chica to Foxy. Bonnie paused, and let out a small sigh. "Yeah Chica is pretty forward. Foxy is just a little insane, so I can see where he comes from, but I didn't know Chica could be _that _forward." You smiled awkwardly. "Yeah I was pretty surprised myself." Bonnie suddenly got a small glint in his eye, like a tiny star. "Hey. Wanna play a game?" His voice was suddenly full of energy, and his normally slouching stance was replaced with a up-and-go one.

"What's the game?" you asked, wondering about the personality change. "Well, first I hide a bunch of..._things_, and you have to go find them." This seemed very interesting. "Like a scavenger hunt right?" "Right. I'm going to go preset the..._items_, and I'll tell you when you're ready to go." Bonnie blinked out, and you could hear the rustling of movement all over the place. The rustling seemed to grow slower as time went by, and eventually ended with a single clonk. A voice called out "Ready!" and you got up.

Your first target was the stage, as that seemed like a good place to hide things. You walked down the hall, but you suddenly found yourself flat on your face. You turned around to see Bonnie's arm on the ground. It had a small port in the shoulder, where it probably connected to Bonnie's body. You picked up the arm, in a minor state of shock. The arm's hand contorted into a thumbs up, then blinked out of your hand. The only thing you could say was "Huh." You continued to the stage, this time making sure to look down often. Foxy had gone from the stage, leaving a large hole in the ground. You peered down the hole, only to see a glint in the bottom. The hole was just big enough to fit your arm in, and against your better judgement you decided to reach your arm in. You grasped something cold, and tried to pull it up. As you lifted it out, you saw it was Bonnie's other arm. This one gave you a thumbs up as well, and disappeared.

The next place you decided to look was Pirate's Cove. It was directly across from the stage, so it wasn't that hard to get to. You saw Foxy rummaging through a chest, but he looked up when he heard you. "Hey Foxy, Bonnie seems to have...disassembled himself. Mind if I look here?" Foxy sighed. "Aye lass, Bonnie does that. His favourite place to hide himself is near the curtain's draw cord. I suggest you look there." "Thanks Foxy!" "Not a problem lass." You stepped onto the stage, where the draw cord was visible. You looked below it, and sure enough Bonnie's leg was below the cord. You picked it up, up you felt the leg tighten, before disappearing.

Next stop was the kitchen. You really hoped Chica wasn't there, as you still felt awkward. The clanging of pots and pans denied your hope. You sighed and stepped into the kitchen. Chica was standing over the counter, rolling dough. You silently looked over the kitchen, trying to spot the glint of sequins that betrayed Bonnie's body. Chica suddenly through a puff of flour onto the dough, causing you to sneeze. "Crap." Chica spun around smiling. "Hey girly! Whatcha up to?" "Oh...um...hey Chica. Have you seen any of Bonnie's...body around here?" "Oh yeah, in the stove. Problem is though, it's stuck in the heating system." You moved to the stove, and sure enough Bonnie's leg was stuck in between the bars of the heating. You bent over trying to dislodge it, and almost had it when you heard Chica say "Dang girl." You suddenly felt very self conscious, and spun around to see Chica staring at you. Chica made a clucking sound. "As Foxy would say 'That be some great booty!'" You wanked the leg out, feeling it disappear as you quickly rushed out of the room blushing.

You had collected all of Bonnie's limbs, so you guessed he would be backstage. You moved your way there, and when you walked into the room you saw Bonnie laying across the table. "Paint me like one of your french girls~" Bonnie said, that maniacal sparkle still in his eye, and still keeping the peppy voice. "You jerk." you said giggling. "Congratulations, you passed the test!" Bonnie yelled. "What test, may I ask?" you said, still giggling. "No one else here has been able to find all of me. You're the first one that's been able to do that! And for that, you get a prize." Bonnie reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. "Finally glad to get rid of this thing. I've held onto it forever." You opened the box, and saw it was a oil canister. "This was originally gonna be for one of us, but since you're slowly turning into a robot, it may help you." Bonnie said bluntly. "Thanks Bonnie. I'll make sure to use it sometime." You smiled, and walked out of the room.

Next stop, Freddy.


	7. Chapter 7 (Rematch)

Ready?

Your Intelligence.

Chapter 7 (Rematch)

You walked over to the stage, guessing that Freddy was still sleeping (though he may have been woken up by Foxy's digging. The curtain was closed, so you ducked in and was immediately assailed by Freddy. "Why we meet again. I do believe we have some unfinished business." "Freddy" you said, a warning tone coming from your voice "I don't want to wreck you again, I suggest getting off me." Freddy chuckled in his deep voice. "Oh that's just what I want. As you are right now, you wouldn't put up a good enough fight." Then Freddy punched you straight across the face. You felt a bruise start to form on your cheek, then the fire came again. Before the fire completely enveloped you, you said one thing.

"You done f***** up now."

**Play Unbreakable by Stratovarius. This is what Freddy feels right now. Imagine Freddy playing the piano.**

Veronica charged Freddy, her large wicked hook raised to kill. Freddy jumped to the side, causing Veronica's hook to get stuck in the ground. Freddy too the opportunity, landing a swift punch to Veronica's back. Veronica screamed in pain, and swung her hook out of the ground, using the momentum to knock Freddy to the ground. Veronica put a metal foot on Freddy, and licked her lips with her weird snake tongue, saying "You got a pretty mouth boy." Freddy growled and kicked Veronica off him, getting up. "This is the greatest fight of my life!" yelled Freddy with a laugh. "I know right!" Veronica agreed, also laughing. Freddy tried to close the distance, but was unsuspecting of Veronica's agility. Veronica did a quick flip over Freddy, and used the velocity of the flip to drag her hook along Freddy's back, creating a perpendicular wound to the slash she inflicted before, opening up the previous cut as well.

Freddy yelped a little, and the static appeared again in Veronica's vision. "**Slash has crossed the previous cut, undoing the subject's work on it. Damage to his main gyro will render him paralyzed.**" Veronica gleefully smiled. "Yay! Thanks again brain!" Veronica could see a rotating sphere in the middle of Freddy's body, and she made this he next target. Freddy got up and turned around. His eyes had turned the same deep black shade as Veronica's. This made him look even more hot in Veronica's eyes. Veronica rushed up to Freddy and embraced him. He seemed confused, but this was all according to plan. Veronica quickly raised her hook and plunged it into Freddy's back, piercing his main gyro. Freddy tensed up, then went limp and fell to the floor. He wasn't moving, but Veronica could tell he was still conscience. "Now, while I have you here I would like to make a few statements, the first being that I love your mustache." Freddy made a grunting sound. "The second is that no one else here is able to put up a worthy fight, so if I turn into this I'm coming straight for you. The last one is that when I'm like this, I think of nobody else but you." Freddy made a surprised grunting sound, and his cheeks flushed red.

Veronica tore out a strand of wires from her "hair" with a spark and laid it down on Freddy's chest. "See you later~" Veronica said, before the cold enveloped her.

You woke up on the stage, back to normal. You were about to get up when you remembered what happened last time you woke up from that. A quick lift of your shirt showed that machinery had spread over your shoulder, and onto most of your right chest and back, even coming close to your neck. "AAGGHH!" You heard the curtain open and suddenly Foxy was next to you. "What be the matter lass?" Foxy asked, concerned. You showed Foxy the machinery. "What's gonna happen to me Foxy?" you asked, smoke escaping from your lips with each word. Foxy's eyes lost their usual glow, and a sad frown replaced his worried face. "I don't know lass. I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8 (Chica Does Some Stuff)

Hey this is Your Intelligence! You guys get two songs in one on this one! Other than that, enjoy the show!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 8 (Chica Does Stuff)

Another uneventful day at "work" passed. You put the quotation marks on work, since you couldn't really leave. You made another excuse to your mom, another lie to add to the seemingly endless pile. Then it was eleven fifty, and you had another night of fun with the animatronics. As twelve o'clock came, so did Chica. You saw her skipping down the east hall, and you hastily got yourself ready for her inevitable arrival. You doubted trying to explain your…ahem...standpoint, as that got you nowhere last time. Maybe a nice calm talk was all that was needed. And then, Chica. "Heya Girly! I was thinking over a few things." Okay, just be calm. "And what would that be?" you asked, trying to remain as deadpan as possible. "Well, I've found my way into the control booth for the stage. I was wondering if you wanted to...check it out with me?" Chica asked, slightly blushing. "Oh sure Chica, I would love to!" You said, letting some excitement leak into your voice. "Really! Oh good, I thought you wouldn't want to ever talk to me again after last night." Chica quickly grabbed your hand. "Well, let's go then!"

Next thing you knew you were being quickly tugged through the halls in the direction of the stage. You and Chica walked into the room, and over to a small stand in the corner. The booth was covered in switched and knobs, and more blinky lights than were necessary. "Okay, so this thing works by putting in CDs. Have any good ones?" Chica asked. "Actually…" you responded mysteriously. You reached into your back pocket, and pulled out your MP3 player. "Will this work?" Chica's eyes lit up. "YES! That's even better!" She snatched it from your hand and plugged it into the booth. A small display lit up. Then the first few guitar chords played, signalling your second favorite song. Chica seemed to recognize it as well, standing up and offering her hand. "May I have this dance?" she asked with a smile.

**Play Maroon 5's Lucky Strike. This is what Chica is thinking whenever (y/n) comes around. **

You stood up and took her hand. "Gladly." Chica tugged you to the stage. Chica suddenly spun you around like a top, then grabbing your waist and pulling you into a speed waltz. She picked you off your feet and lifted you so high in the air you could almost touch the fake stars. "My turn." you said with an evil smile. You started to lead now, throwing Chica around the room like a ragdoll. You spun her under your hand and then pulled her outside and into a position where she could see you clearly. Then you did that dance you only use for special occasions, much to the enjoyment of Chica. Suddenly Chica was right in front of you. You knew what she was going to do, and there was no stopping her now. Chica pulled you into a kiss, and by god it was like your lips had turned into mass-producing euphoria machines, and fireworks lit up all around you.

You and Chica held the kiss for about ten minutes, each second living bliss. Then you both breathlessly flopped down to the ground. "That was…" Chica said, still catching her breath. "Amazing…" you said, finishing her sentence. "Yeah…" Eventually you both caught your breath, and while you had her a question. "Do you...like me?" Chica broke out into laughter. "I thought that much was obvious!" Chica got up. "This night was amazing. I hope I-" you suddenly grabbed her into a hug, the cold drip of tears staining your face. "Woah...you ok (y/n)?" "NO I'M NOT OK!" you yelled. "EVERYTHING IS GOING TO CRAP! I CAN'T LEAVE, I'M TURNING INTO A ROBOT, AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HOW I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO MY MOTHER!" Chica patted you on the back. "Shhh it's ok...I'm here." You collapsed into her arms. "I...just...can't…" you stuttered out in between sobs. Chica looked you in the eyes. "I'm gonna go make us an extra awesome pizza, just stay here." You stammered out an ok. Chica smiled and kissed you on the cheek. "Be right back girly." Chica walked to the kitchen. You felt someone next to you. "You sure you're ok dude?" you heard Bonnie's voice ask, the peppy tone now gone.

You looked over to your right to see Bonnie sitting next to you. "Oh...h-hey Bonnie." Bonnie placed a finger over your lips. "Don't talk right now, you'll make it worse." Bonnie teleported over to the podium where he took a USB plug from his lower back. "I'm gonna put on something to cheer you up." He took out the MP3 player and replaced it with his own. A beat started to play, and you did feel a little better.

**Play We Are Finally Cowboys (Golden Brown Remix) by No More Heroes 2. This is the song constantly playing in Bonnie's head****.**

"Wanna see something cool?" Bonnie asked. You glanced up at him, only to see his eyes were black and white like Veronica's. "Gah!" you yelled. "Dude chill, it's only something I can do. Freddy can do it too also, but he usually doesn't." You studied his eyes. "How do you do that?" Bonnie shrugged. "I actually don't know. Something in my programming I guess, though I have noticed I can see clearer when I do it." You giggled quietly. "Maybe it's night vision or something." "Yeah maybe…" Bonnie sighed "Wanna go help Chica?" Your smile returned to your lips. "Yeah...I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9 (What To Do With Bonnie)

Chapter 9 (What To Do With Bonnie)

You walked to the kitchen with Bonnie. He had remained fairly quiet during the walk, leaving you to think about how you were doing. There was an entire list of things to go through, some of the bigs things being your inability to leave, the mountain of lies, and your relationship with the animatronics. You seemed pretty solid with Chica, but you also liked the other ones as well. You didn't like Chica any more than the others (except for maybe Freddy), you just had more time with her. As you walked down the hall with Bonnie you suddenly bumped into him. Then he slowly turned around; the glint in his eye was back. "Hey, screw this going to Chica, lets do something more...interesting." You were very skeptical of this "Interesting" thing. "Oh...and what would that be?" "Let's just mess with people! You know, for craps and giggles!" Bonnie giggled evilly to himself. You had been being really good, so a little bad couldn't hurt. "Sure...why not?" you said with a devious smile. As you said this your left arm heated up a little, barely enough to be noticeable.

Bonnie flashed his teeth, grabbed your hand and booked it to the kitchen. You passed by the stage in a rush, and then you were at the doorway to the kitchen. You and Bonnie leaned into the doorway to see Chica busy making a pizza humming silently to herself. Bonnie was about to enter the room when he stopped. "Wait. You wouldn't want to see your girlfriend go through this." You giggled and pushed him. "She's not my girlfriend, let's go mess with Freddy instead!" Bonnie snickered. "That'd be awesome." The left side of your body got a little tingly. You and Bonnie moved away from the doorway and into the direction of the stage.

You got to the stage, where you could hear Freddy snoring from behind the curtain. Foxy was sitting at one of the tables picking his teeth with his hook. He looked up, acknowledging your presence. "Aye, yer gonna go mess with Ol' Freddy?" Foxy smiled. "Do something special for me." You smiled back at Foxy, and you barely felt like something was moving on your body. Bonnie motioned for you to come to him while ducking under the curtain; you followed suit. Freddy was standing in the middle of the stage sleeping. Bonnie pulled a black marker out of his vest pocket giggling like a school girl. His laughter seemed to be infectious, as you started to laugh as well. As Bonnie scribbled on Freddy's face you felt something in your head, like your head was filled with something heavy. The heaviness spread to the rest of your body, and suddenly your eyes felt weird. You stumbled over to Bonnie, your body feeling very heavy.

You grabbed the marker from Bonnie's hand, without really knowing why. You started maniacally scribbling all over Freddy's body like you were insane. "Alright (y/n)!" Bonnie cheered you on. You continued to scribble, now getting satisfaction out of it. "Yeah...alright you can stop now (y/n)..." You kept scribbling. "(y/n) stop. Stop now...NOW (Y/N)!" Bonnie went to grab the marker, but stopped in front of your face. "What...is...it?" You managed to garble out. Bonnie suddenly grabbed you. "Are you aware of what's happening to you right now?" Bonnie rushed you off the stage and to a table. "Stay here (y/n), I'm going to get a mirror." Bonnie turned to Foxy, who had walked over from all the commotion. "Foxy watch (y/n)." Foxy tried to ask why but Bonnie was already gone. "What be the matter with ye lass?" Foxy lifted up your chin, looking at your face. When he saw it he tensed up. "Aye lass...I'm so sorry." "What's...the...matter?" you mumbled, speech not being your strong suit right now.

Bonnie returned with the mirror. "(Y/N), look at your face." Bonnie held the mirror up to your face, and you saw why everyone was freaking out. Machinery was spreading across your face, you could actually see it moving. It had spread into your eye socket, and your left eye had turned into one of plastic and metal, the sight of which brought you out of your stupor. You stared deeply into yourself, and a tear of oil seeped out of the corner of your left eye. You looked up at Bonnie. You managed to let out a sob before a spike of pain echoes through your brain, knocking you into unconsciousness.

Hey, this is Your Intelligence, just saying a few things. I know the only real happy scenes have been with Chica, but I plan to fix that. Anyways, are you guys hyped for FN F 2? I sure freaking am! Anyways, just letting you guys know that.

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.


	10. Chapter 10 (Surprise)

You guys get a treat this time! Have fun~!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 10 (Surprise)

You woke up on the backstage table with a killer headache. It felt like your head was being slowly crushed with a trash compactor, and the death gaze across the room from Bonnie didn't help. You felt something cold on your face, then you remembered what happened. You clasped a hand over the left side of your face, feeling metal where your skin should be. Your robotic eye stared at the inside of your hand, a film of static discoloring your palm. You shut your eyes, the grind of your robotic eye letting you know your future was inevitable. You heard Bonnie teleport next to you, looking up you saw he had a solemn look on his face.

"The machinery is spreading across your body at an alarming rate...at this rate you'll only have about two days left." You smiled, because when confronted with the equivalent of death, you stop giving a f***. "Better make them count then." and then you kissed Bonnie smack dab on the lips. He resisted for a second, but then leaned in. It was one of the best things to happen today. You could tell Bonnie was happy from the way he was smiling, as you were as well. You felt Bonnie heat up, and you leaned in even more. You felt the best since Chica kissed you, and you wished the moment would last forever. Sadly though, you eventually had to lean out after ten minutes of kissing, both you and Bonnie out of breath. Bonnie was the first to speak. "Dude…" "Pretty much…" You got off the table, leaving Bonnie to himself. "I'm going to go see Foxy now. Toodleoo~"

You walked out the door, heading straight for Pirate's Cove. The dining area was empty, save for the mess created from the commotion of a while ago. He heard the clank of metal coming from behind the curtain of Pirate's Cove, presumably from Foxy himself. You pushed aside the curtain, noticing how bright it was inside today. Foxy was sitting on a pile of doubloons near the right wall, turning around when he heard you come in. "Aye hello lass...I'm deeply sorry for what's happening to you." Foxy said with a solemn expression on his face. "It's ok Foxy." you responded with a smile. "You know, I was thinking that we could talk about a few things~?" you used Chica's method of using affection to coat your voice. "Ye alright lass? Yer voice sounds a little weird." You cocked your head to the side with a devilish smile on your side. "I'm perfectly fine Foxy. I just want to...talk for a while." Foxy started to open his mouth, but suddenly backed away. "I know what ye be doin'. Ye be tryin' to seduce me!" You began to open your mouth, but Foxy was suddenly very close with his finger over your mouth. "...and it be workin'."

**Play Benny Benassi's Satisfaction. What do you think means? Leave a comment or Review saying what you think.**

Foxy grinned and embraced you with a kiss. Foxy wrapped one of his hands around your waist, the other holding your back. You could feel Foxy's bare chest, which was surprisingly muscular. Foxy held you tightly, your mouth feeling amazing. Foxy squeezed you tightly and let go, falling onto the stack of coins with a klink. "That be the best kiss I've ever had in me life!" You giggled. "Glad you enjoyed it." Foxy suddenly took a hold of your hand. "I want to show ye something." Foxy started to run, with you desperately trying to keep up. Foxy ran to the kitchen, where all the lights were off. "Stand in the middle of the room lass, I-we have a surprise for you." You walked into the middle of the room, the suspense plastering a grin across your face. You waited, and suddenly the lights flicked on. "SURPRISE!" The kitchen was filled with balloons reading "We love you (Except maybe Freddy)!" and a large table with a huge pizza in the center with a candle sticking out of the center. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were standing around the table, while Freddy stood near the stove with a slight smile on his face. You broke out into a humongous grin, and ran to the table. "I love you guys so much!" you yelled, grabbing all of them into a group hug. "We know!" they yelled in unison. Chica was the first to speak up. "We only have two hours left girly, so let's make the most of it!" Next Bonnie. "We really hope we can make your last two days awesome, so let's party!" Then Foxy "Aye lass, were all glad you've been so happy with us, so this is the least we could do!" And for some reason Freddy. "I wish we could have something special, as you seem like a dame spéciale."

Chica got a pizza cutter from one of the drawers. "Let's eat!" And then the party commenced. You had the most fun you ever had, the caring environment the icing on the cake. During the party you had a chance to talk to Chica, who was taking a bit of a breather. "Hey Chica? Why can't you and Foxy turn your eyes black?" Chica laughed. "I don't know. Maybe Freddy and Bonnie were just made with it." You felt a little sorry for her, as she wasn't blessed with the same ability as her brethren. Chica pecked (heh) you on the cheek, saying "Now go enjoy the party."

You partied for the rest of the night, until the bell for six AM rang. You remembered what you looked like. "Crap, how am I going to go outside?" Freddy thought for a moment. "Heh...I know." A few moments later you were in the backstage, with a hollow Freddy head on. You decided that this was at least better than letting people see the left half of your face. Your foot felt cold. You lifted up your pants leg to find your leg had been consumed by the machinery, along with sixty five percent of your chest. You sighed. "At least I'll have an awesome last day."


	11. Chapter 11 (The Dance)

Hey, just letting you know that this is not the last chapter, just the lead up. With that out of the way, Have Fun!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 11 (The Dance)

It had been an entertaining day of sitting backstage doing nothing, lying to your mother had become an everyday occurrence, and as the day wrapped up to a close you moved to the security room to get ready for the night. This was probably going to be your last day as a human, so you wanted to make the most of it. You watched as the clock on the wall counted down the minutes, then it was twelve o'clock. You yanked off the mask from your head and ran to the supply closet. "Hey Bonnie!" you said as you pulled open the door. There was nothing there. "Huh…" You walked through the security room and to the kitchen. No one was there either. "Where is everyone?" you asked yourself, confounded. "They're in the dining room dummy." said a voice in your head. "AGH! Who are you?" "Dummy...don't you recognize me?" An image of a large serrated hook crossed your vision. "Veronica?" "Jeez took you long enough." You crossed your arms. "Why can I talk to you now?" "I dunno, we share the same brain, part of which I control now. Watch this!" Your hooked arm raised up and jabbed you in the stomach. "Okay okay! Look, I'm just gonna go find my friends/possible lovers, and you just don't do...anything." "Fine, but keep your grubby hands off Freddy, he's mine!" You sighed and walked into the dining room. The room was dark, leaving just a single light in the center. "I'm not dumb enough to fall for this twice." you giggled. "Dang." Chica's voice sounded from the darkness. Then all the lights flicked on, revealing that all the tables had been moved, leaving the floor all shiny. Then you saw your friends.

Chica stood near the right side of the room, a cream colored dress cascading down her figure with her usual long hair had been curled into ringlets. She had put on makeup, making her more pretty than she already was. Bonnie was near the left side of the stage, his usual jeans replaced with dress pants, and his short hair combed over his eye. Foxy was standing next to Pirate Cove, with a long pirate's jacket, a white blouse with some fancy pirate-y pants and buckled boots. His short hair had been tied into a ponytail, and a pirate's tricorn sat upon his head. Freddy stood in the center of the stage, not much change in his outfit except that his moustache was neatly combed. "You guys…" you said in a soft voice. Then everyone except Freddy rushed over to you and suffocated you in a group hug. "Let's make this night last forever!" Chica yelled. Bonnie popped open a bottle of orange soda, Foxy put on some music, and a party to last the ages began.

**Put on Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. I knew this was gonna be in this the moment I started writing the chapter (Also imagine Chica singing the lady parts for added effect).**

Chica grabbed your hand and moved to the dance floor. "I've been wanting to do this all day." Chica said with a massive grin. "Ever since that night, all I've wanted to do is dance with you!" Chica suddenly spun you around and held you at arm's length. You grabbed Chica's arm and pulled yourself in close, then taking your turn to spin Chica. You felt a surge of energy come on, and you picked up Chica, twirling her in the air. She was surprisingly light for a robot; she laughed the whole time you had her up in the air. You put Chica down, leaving her smiling. Chica grabbed you and let you sink downwards, almost letting you touch the ground. You looked into her purple eyes, and she winked. She lifted you back up, and you separated. "Can't spend all my time with you, I'm gonna go see Bonnie." Chica smiled. "Go ahead, I'll wait."

You moved to Bonnie, who was enjoying a glass of soda. "Wanna go dance?" A spark jumped into his eye. "You know I do baby doll." You grabbed Bonnie and pulled him to the dance floor. You put your hand on his shoulder, he put his hand on your waist. "I'll lead." you grinned and started a speed waltz. Bonnie was surprisingly nimble, and quickly picked up the pace. Eventually the two of you were whizzing around the room, eventually breaking apart for a breath. Bonnie pulled back into the speed waltz. "You feeling good?" asked Bonnie with a hint of worry in his voice. "Better than my whole life." you responded. Bonnie spun you under his arm, when suddenly his arm went limp. You looked up to see he had taken his arm off. Bonnie laughed and reattached his arm while simultaneously giving you a hug. "Go see Foxy, he's been waiting for a good moment to talk to you.

You walked towards Foxy, who had been waiting for your coming. "Lass, this be just perfect, I'm glad we got a moment together." Foxy motioned for you to sit next to him. "What? You don't want to dance?" Foxy grinned, showing off his gold teeth. "I jus' wanna talk." You smiled and sat down next to him. "Fine by me." "Lass, there be something I have to tell ye…" Foxy mumbled, a forlorn expression on his face. Concerned, you asked "Oh? What would that be?" "Katarn...be not a real location." "Does anyone else know that?" "You be the only one I ever told. It's be just a story in me harddrive." You draped an arm around Foxy's muscular shoulders. "Don't worry Foxy, I still like you." Foxy turned his head to you. "Really!? Ye don't want me to walk the plank?" "Yes really Foxy." Foxy jumped up. "AR, This be the best I've felt in years!" You started to wander away. "I'm gonna go talk to Freddy." Foxy was still laughing. "Fine by me lass!" You started to walk to Freddy, when you felt a pressure in the back of your mind. "Oh no you don't! If one of us is gonna talk to Freddy, it's gonna be me!" You felt the fire. "Please...not now Veron-" but the fire had already taken you over.

Veronica looked around the room, noticing everyone was staring at her. "You don't have to stare~" she said mockingly. Veronica made her way to Freddy, who was very tensed up. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hook you to pieces. I just wanna dance!" Freddy untensed. "Ah, well I can do that." Freddy grabbed Veronica's hand and kissed it. "On y va?" Freddy asked with a wink. "De laisser." Veronica responded, and put a hand on Freddy's shoulder. Veronica and Freddy walked to the dance floor, and began to dance. Veronica and Freddy danced a dance of grace, beauty, and destruction. It was similar to a waltz, except with sharper movements and more emphasis on the feet. Freddy twirled Veronica under his arm, leaving her in the middle of the stage. Freddy then swept her off her feet, letting her rise into the air. Veronica then jumped out of Freddy's arms and into the air, catching a vent beam with her hook. Freddy looked up, and upon seeing Veronica she yelled "Catch me you dummy!" Veronica then dropped from the beam and into Freddy arms with a thud. "Wow, your arms are muscular!" Veronica teased. "Don't make me drop you." Freddy laughed. Freddy noticed he was holding Veronica like a Disney prince, and took the opportunity to kiss her, as that's what Disney princes do. As they kissed sparks flew from Veronica's lips, and she could have swore she was on the moon for how light she felt. Then the cold came, and with it (y/n).

You dropped to the floor, feeling tingly, like something was craw-you looked at your right arm. Machinery was spreading from your shoulder _very _quickly. You could feel it on your leg as well, and a check told you that most of the back of your head had gone as well. "Help…" you managed to stutter out before the machinery spread into your mouth, the taste of metal spreading down your throat. Everyone was suddenly around you. You could feel the machinery start to slow down, but it was still coming. Chica snapped her fingers in front of your face. "Stay with me (y/n)!" Bonnie joined in. "Don't give in! Fight it!" Foxy cheered "Ye can do it!" while Freddy just watched, an eerie glint in his eye. You could feel the machinery around your right eye as this was the only place you could feel now. The machinery was almost there. You wanted to say one last thing before you went.


	12. Chapter 12 (Complete?)

Well, this is the last chapter. I tried to make it so that everyone was happy, and tell me which ending you picked and why! I'm so glad this caught fire like it did, at the time of writing it has one hundred and seventy one hearts, which makes me extremely happy! Just pick the ending you want to read by scrolling down. I thank every person who reads this, read on, and as always, Have Fun!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 12 (Complete?)

Bonnie

You looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie...there's just so many things I want to say." Your voice was distorted, sounding a bit like Veronica's, signalling the machinery had gotten to your vocal chords. "You're the...what's the word...coolest person I've ever met." Bonnie smiled grimly. "Don't say these things baby doll, you're not done yet." You smiled weakly. "Whenever you do...something funny, it's like every comedian...put together. When you smile, I feel this need to...smile with you, like your smile has...control over my lips." Bonnie knelt down, picking up your head and resting it on his knee.

"Remember that time...I had to find all of you?" you asked. "Remember what you said?" "Paint me like one of your french girls." you and Bonnie said in unison. "Yeah I remember…" Bonnie said, a tear of oil running down his cheek. Bonnie gently picked you up and set you on a table. "I remember what you did...to cheer me up...when I was sad, your eyes were so...pretty." Bonnie laughed, tears falling from his face freely now. "Want to see me do it again?" Bonnie's eyes turned that beautiful shade of black again. "They're so...beautiful…" You felt the machinery start to make it's way into your eye socket. "JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" Veronica screamed in your mind. "I'm not done...tAlking yeT." you said, your voice becoming more distorted. "BonnIe, you were the...first persOn ever...to show me the deVious side of lIfe, and show...me wHat it's like...and encourage mE...along the way. For that…" Bonnie placed a hand over your lips. "Shhh...don't say things like that, it'll come sooner if you do." You giggled weakly. "Yeah...I gUess so…could yoU bring...me a glass of sOda...?" Bonnie got up. "Sure." Bonnie left for the table, giving you the time to look around. Chica was sitting by the table, an oil stained napkin pressed to her face. Foxy was leaning against the wall to your left, his face shrouded in shadows, the occasional twinkle of liquid betraying his emotions. Freddy was staring you dead in the eyes, that needy glint still ever present in his eye."

Bonnie was next to you with a glass of orange soda. "StiLl teleporting...I seE?" Bonnie grinned. "It's rad dude. Wanna try?" Bonnie held out his hand, you weakly grasped it. You felt a pulse of energy go through your hand, and suddenly you were outside a museum you recognized as (Insert your favorite museum). You gasped. "HoW'd you know I...wanted to go heRe?" Bonnie snickered. "You talk in your sleep. A lot." Another surge of energy, and you were in the middle of (insert park name here). You started to speak again, but were hushed by Bonnie. "You really do talk in your sleep too much." A last surge of energy, and you were backstage. Bonnie lifted up the head of Bonnie the Bunny. "Funny how this is, if you didn't get your arm cut off, I would look like this." You laughed. "Can't sAy I wouLd find that...vEry attrActive." The voice distortion was getting worse, as was the movement speed of the machinery. "ThE ligHting Here...makeS you look...EvEn CuteR…" You said. Bonnie teleported next to you. "Do I? Want to know what I've been waiting to do all day?" You were about to ask when Bonnie kissed you full on the lips. You felt amazing, better than good, you felt...warm.

As you and Bonnie kissed, a violet light sprang from your lips. The light spread from your lips and over you and Bonnie, lifting you in the air slightly. The violet light completely enveloped you and Bonnie, and somewhere you heard Veronica screaming. The light darkened, but brought forth a bright new beginning. You opened your eyes, and you could feel your body. You could feel everything. Everything. You clenched your new left hand, and felt something warm leave your lips. Bonnie looked different, more real. You looked down and saw the machinery had been completely eradicated from your body. Bonnie looked at you, and clear tears streamed from his face. Bonnie ran up to you and nearly crushed you in a hug. You felt a thumping, and you looked down to see Bonnie's chest moving up and down. "Bonnie! Your chest!" You grabbed one of Bonnie's hands and placed it on his heart. Bonnie's eyes lit up, but he suddenly gasped in air. "Holy crap...that felt AWESOME!" Bonnie did a mini celebration dance, before taking another huge breath. "Ok, gonna have to get used to that." You grabbed Bonnie's lapels. "Let's go." Bonnie grabbed your hands and nodded. You and Bonnie ran straight through the dining room, and into the cool night air. You felt the air on your skin, and immediately ran with Bonnie to your house laughing with Bonnie in sheer joy. You were late for dinner.

**Put on B.J. Thomas's Hooked On A Feeling. You've earned it, and thanks for reading!**

The End

Chica

You turned your head towards Chica. "Chica...you're probably the most...hyped up person I've ever known…" Chica was looking down at you, mascara running down her face. "When I first...talked to you, I knew something was...off. That first time we kissed, I tried to convince myself...I wasn't like you…" A small smile broke out on Chica's face. "But when we kissed that second time...I knew we would be together for a long time." Tears of oil dripped from Chica's eyes, staining your (Insert favorite thing here) shirt. You boosted yourself up on one arm so you were eye level with Chica. "I knew...that you were the one, the one...I'd waited for." Chica shushed you. "Don't say these things, you're not done yet."

You smiled weakly. "Sucks that it had to end here...doesn't it?" A voice echoed through your head, saying "JEEZ! YOU'RE JUST HAMMING IT UP RIGHT NOW!" "YoU bet your hoOk I am." Your voice had grown more robotic, signalling the machinery had gotten to your vocal chords. "You knOw...I've always wanteD to see what you looKed like...underneath the robotic parTs..." Chica giggled, reaching to her arm. "Sure, anything for you girly." Chica reached towards a small screw on the inside of her elbow, undoing it with a twist of her hand. A panel opened up on Chica's arm, revealing a cable of wires and the arm of an endoskeleton. However, beneath that was something you forgot you had lost. Your MP3 player was nestled in a group of wires, with a picture of you at the party the day before.

"This is what has driven me lately, your picture and the opportunity to return things lost." Chica reached into her arm and pulled out your MP3 player. "I'vE always wondEred… where that goT off to…" Chica smiled tears flowing from her face like a river. "Just you wait girly, we'll be able to listen to this more, just hold on." Chica placed a hand on your chest, then broke out into sobs, completely collapsing onto you. "Hey...sTop crying...I haTe it when You cRy…" Chica kept crying. "I'm sorry, it's just not fair!" You laid your hand on Chica's back. "Fate'S a tricky mistrEss Chica...you can't bEst her." Chica let out another sob. "If only you hadn't ever come here, none of this would have ever happened!" "If noNe of this ever hapPened, I wouldn't have ever meT you…" Chica suddenly stopped crying, and as she looked up you saw her mascara had completely gone, leaving her eyes their normal shade of lavender. "Yeah...I guess you're right." She quickly got up. "I'm gonna go get you a soda, be right back girly~!" As she left you got an opportunity to look at everyone else.

Bonnie was standing at the east wall, slowly banging his head against it, Foxy was sitting on the stage at Pirate's Cove flipping a coin, and Freddy was standing in the darkness at the edge of the stage, that eerie glint still in his eye. Chica walked back to you, a small glass of soda in her hand. She put the glass up to you lips and slowly tipped it back, the orange soda falling down your throat. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to perform for kids everyday?" Chica asked. "It's awful. They pull your clothes, they leave stains on your body, everything horrible you can imagine. I was thinking of deactivating myself, until that night you first came." Chica was staring off into space, her eyes boring into the sky. "When you first got here I was going to kill you like I did all the others, then I saw you had Foxy's hook, and then I knew you could see me." Chica turned her head to you. "I knew then, that I wanted you."

You looked into Chica's lavender eyes. "I waNt somethIng alSo...a lAst kiSs." A huge smile broke out on Chica's face. "I thought you'd never ask." You and Chica kissed, and you suddenly felt lighter. Then, something strange happened. A cream colored light erupted from your joined lips, and spread over the rest of your bodies. As the light traveled across your body, the machinery disintegrated when it touched it. You knew that if you had a choice, you stay like this forever. The smell of fresh baked food spread over you, and you felt the warmth of an oven. The light stopped at your left arm, and somewhere you heard Veronica wailing. As you kissed, you felt something thumping against your chest. You opened your eyes and looked down to see Chica's new heart beating. Chica also seemed to notice this, as she suddenly jumped up. "I...feel." Chica said, a bewildered tone in her voice. "Take a breath Chica." You said grinning. Chica seemed to struggle for a second, but then took in a huge gasp of air. "Wow...that felt...great!" You looked down to see your body had been restored to normal, including your left arm. You made a fist, and made a mental note to remember to use your arm.

You looked Chica in the eye. "Want to go get some food?" you asked, that grin still on your face. "Yes." replied Chica, her voice soaked in hunger. You pulled out your MP3 player, and offered Chica an earbud. "Let's go." You grabbed her hand, rushing out the door to the nearest burger place. You and Chica had already shared your second favorite song, now it was time for the first.

**Put on B.J. Thomas's Hooked On A Feeling. You've earned it, and thanks for reading!**

The End

Foxy

You looked at Foxy, trying to formulate your feelings for him into words. "Foxy, you're probably the...strangest person I've ever met." Foxy laughed a bit to himself. "I mean...you're a freaking pirate, you like kid's shows, and many other strange things." Foxy laughed dryly. "I don't care that you've been lying to me...or anyone for that matter. It was for a good reason...but you could have done without it. Your personality is enough by itself." Foxy placed a hand under your back, lifting you up into a hug. You rested your head on Foxy's shoulder, your shoulder becoming wet signalled that he had done the same.

"Lass...please don't go. Ye be the only one who ever accepted me." You laughed weakly. "That can't be true...everyone here likes you Foxy, you just...don't talk much." Foxy sniffled, tears of oil dripping from his chin. "Hey...remember that time we went on that adventure? Want to do that again before I go?" "COME ON! YOU'RE SOAPIER THAN A SOAP OPERA!" Veronica's voice rocketed through your head. "ShUsh." you told her, your voice becoming slightly mechanical. The machinery had already reached your vocal chords, it was only a matter of time before it got to your right eye. "RememBer the song FoXy? I waNt to dO that agAin." Foxy looked back at you. "Sure lass."

Foxy started to sing softly, his voice turning very sweet and slow. "Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free...you are a pirate." You started to weakly sing with him. "Yar har fiddle de dee, being a pirate is alright to be...do what you want 'cause a pirate is free...you are a pirate." You stopped singing for a second to cough, and Foxy took the lead. "We got us a map…" "A mAp…" "To lead us to a hidden box that's all locked up with locks." "WitH locKs…" "And buried deep away." You looked over at the hole Foxy had dug, which was covered by a few planks of wood. Memories came back to you, and you remembered what you were doing that day. The machinery started to slowly make it's way into your eye socket.

"We'll dig up the box…" "ThE box..." "We know it's full of precious booty...bust open the locks, and then we'll say hooray…" Foxy's sweet voice started to become clouded with sobs, and Foxy pulled you back into a hug. You started to sing as best you could. "Yar haR fiddle dE dee...iF you loVe to sAil the sea, you...Are...a...pirAte…" Foxy picked you up and carried you towards Pirate's Cove, giving you time to look around. Bonnie was sitting on the table next to the pitcher, his face darkened by shadow. Chica was sitting in a chair looking away, a small pool of oil at her feet. Freddy watched as Foxy carried you away, a needy glint in his eye. Foxy pushed aside the curtain and set you down on his pile of treasure. "Hey FoxY? Could I asK you something?" "Sure lass, anything you want." "If Katarn was real, what would it be like?" Foxy chuckled. "It's be a coastal village, basically everyone there is a pirate. The sea laps it's shores, the sand the same color as gold. The houses are made ol' palm wood taken from the trees that surround the town. The people all go on adventures all the time, and everyone is happy…" Foxy stared off at a wall, a haze of dream clouding his eyes.

"It be almost as beautiful...as ye…" Foxy looked into your eye, his sweet tone of voice back. Foxy got very close, and then kissed you. As you kissed, visions of Katarn passed through your mind, the sunset giving the golden sand a run for it's money. Then, as you kissed a crimson light broke out from your lips. The light blew over you and Foxy like the ocean breeze. You felt the sea breeze fly over you, and you felt the rocking of the water. Then the light faded, and as it did, you felt again. The first things you felt was the light weight of your clothes, Foxy's arms around you, and the warmth of Foxy's lips.

You moved away from Foxy, and saw his nostrils flare. Suddenly Foxy doubled over, taking a humongous breath of air. "ARHARHARHAR! That's what you humans call breathing!" Then he froze up. He slowly turned his head to the left, where his hook greeted him with a shimmer. He took a deep breath and raised his hook to his face, and with a very quiet voice said "I missed ye yeh wee landlubber." Foxy grabbed your hand. "I think I be real now, ye thinkin' what I be thinkin'?" You grinned. "Yes, yes I am." Foxy rushed out of the curtain, out of the pizzeria, out into the rising sun, raising his hook in the air and yelling "ARR, I BE THE BUTT PIRATE OF KATARN! PREPARE TO HAVE YER BOOTY PLUNDERED!"

**Put on B.J. Thomas's Hooked On A Feeling. You've earned it, and thanks for reading!**

The End

Freddy

You started to say something, but Freddy put his hand over your mouth. "Hush (y/n), your time is up. Let Veronica come out." Freddy's grip was strong, and you couldn't do anything to break free of it. All of your friends rushed over to Freddy trying to pull him off, but to no avail. Bonnie tried to teleport on top of Freddy, but Freddy bucked him off, sending him flying and hitting a wall. "Chica grabbed him moustache, but Freddy just headbutted her, leaving a dent in her forehead. Foxy grabbed him by his foot, but Freddy just kicked him off, sending him flying onto the main stage and hitting the corner with a snapping sound.

Freddy raised his hand, a blue haze shrouding it. Then he lowered his hand onto your face, and as Freddy placed his hand over your right eye, the machinery consumed it, and you were Veronica.

Veronica shot up like a rocket, nearly banging heads with Freddy. "I feel freaking GREAT!" Veronica rushed over to the main stage and the stunned form of Foxy. "That was awesome when you kicked this guy! He was just like 'I'ma gonna pull ye off Freddy." and you were all like 'Oh no you don't!' and then you kicked him across the freaking room!" Veronica lifted Foxy up by the collar with her serrated hook. "Look at this dummy!" she then let Foxy fall back to the ground with another snap. "This is awesome! Let's go wreck other stuff!" Veronica rushed back to Freddy, grabbing him by the lapels. Her long snake like tongue slithered out of her mouth and licking her hook. "I know we can't leave the pizzeria, but we can just break stuff in here!"

Veronica ran to a table, and slammed her hook onto in, breaking it in half. Veronica than ran to the main stage and stabbed her hook through the floor, ripping up the floorboards and cracking the finish. Meanwhile Freddy stood by and watched the creature of his own creation with utter glee. She was all he wanted in a woman: sadistic, destructive, and sexy as all hell. Veronica ran up to Freddy, the dining room now completely destroyed. "Let's go to backstage next babe." Veronica grabbed Freddy's hand and skipped over to the west wall, humming Toreador March the whole way there, visions of things to destroy passing through her motherboard.

**Put on B.J. Thomas's Hooked On A Feeling. You've earned it, and thanks for reading!**

The End

Still reading? There's nothing here, you can leave now. But, since you spent a good five seconds scrolling down, I'll let you know something cool.

Ready?

Get Hyped.

Here It Comes.

It's Here.

Chocolate pie is the best.


End file.
